


Untitled (Snape/McGonagall)

by rsadelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-15
Updated: 2007-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape scowled when he answered his door. "Come to gloat, have you?" he asked sourly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Snape/McGonagall)

Snape scowled when he answered his door. "Come to gloat, have you?" he asked sourly.

McGonagall pushed her way in and kicked the door shut. "Not at all," she answered, pulling Snape to her. "But a good Quidditch match does get the blood flowing, doesn't it?" She planted her lips firmly against his.

Snape pushed her away. "If this is your way of gloating--"

"Really, Severus," McGonagall admonished, "I can think of much better ways to spend my time with you." She slid her hands under his robes. "*Much* better ways." She kissed him again, pushing him back toward the bed.

Snape was breathing heavily by the time McGonagall released his mouth. "Really, Minerva," he said, imitating her delivery, "is sex all you think about?"

"Of course not," McGonagall replied reasonably. "There's also Quidditch." She managed to surprise a laugh out of Snape. "Now out of those robes."

"You are insatiable," Snape murmured.

"Is this where I'm supposed to say, 'Only for you'?" McGonagall asked as she pushed Snape's robes off his shoulders.

"Oh, yes, you'd make the perfect romance heroine," Snape said dryly. He tried to put his hands into McGonagall's hair, but it was too tightly fixed into her trademark bun. "What did you do to your hair? Charm it into staying put?"

"Of course."

Snape reached for his wand and, waving it in the direction of McGonagall's hair, said, "Finite Incatatem." McGonagall's hair flowed down around her shoulders.

"I never knew you were so old fashioned," McGonagall commented as Snape ran his hands through her hair. "Going after long-haired women," she clarified when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I suppose I'm meant to sweep off your feet and into the bed now."

"I think I can make it into your bed on my own," McGonagall said, dropping her robes and settling herself onto the black sheets of Snape's bed. She struck a pose. "Now, what are you going to do about it?"

Snape let his own robes fall to the floor and followed her onto the bed. "Ravish you, of course."

McGonagall laughed as Snape pushed her back against the pillows. "You're not supposed to reveal your plans."

Snape gestured down at his body. "I think it's too late not to reveal myself."

McGonagall gazed at his naked body with a hungry look in her eyes. "Ah, yes. This is quite a revelation," she said, wrapping her hand around his cock.

Snape was unable to stop himself from bucking into her touch. "I thought I was supposed to ravish you," he gasped.

McGonagall rolled them over. "Times have changed," she said smugly.

Snape pushed himself up enough to catch one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked lightly while McGonagall started to stroke him slowly. Appreciating the effect of her hands, Snape murmured, "Allow me to return the favor," and stroked the fingers of one hand over her cunt.

"That," McGonagall said, her composure starting to crack as Snape pushed one finger into her, "is one favor you can re--" Snape's fingers brushed over her clit and she broke off into a moan. "You do treat me well," she gasped.

"Only as well as you treat me." Snape followed up his rejoinder with a deep kiss.

McGonagall lowered herself down onto his cock. "Then let us treat each other better."

Snape bucked up against her. "I find that a most agreeable suggestion."

"As do I." McGonagall leaned down to kiss Snape, then straightened again to rock against him.

Snape watched her move. His hands roamed over her body, palms cupping her breasts, fingers teasing her clit. When she started to rock more frantically, he pressed harder against her clit.


End file.
